Unexpected
by Narcolus
Summary: Here's a gay one... *coughs* I may not be good at writing things like this but I tried. *shrug*


Evan Arzt sat on one of the chairs of the patio table outside of the school. He looked up at the umbrella above him, which was attached to the patio table. He could see the fabric struggling to keep the snow from falling onto the table as more and more white flakes began piling up on the already-large chunk of snow. Evan looked back down towards the table and down at his hands, which were still shaking. He was holding his phone, and the screen showed a conversation between him and another person.

Evan despised that person.

His name was Christopher Carvalho, and every time he would hear that name, Evan would be unable to keep himself from cringing.

But, the only reason why Evan was sitting outside in the freezing cold on a fuckin' patio table was that he was waiting for Chris to come out. Apparently, Chris couldn't catch a ride home. In the morning, his car wouldn't work, so he had to call his dad to take him to school. But, at the time when school ends, his dad is still at work, so he had no choice but to ask Evan to drive him home. All of his other friends were either already driving home or already at home.

Eventually, Chris came out through the front doors of the school building. He walked all the way over to Evan, his footsteps quick and agile. When Chris arrived at least three feet away from Evan, he said, "C'mon, jackass."

Evan gnarled under his breath and stood up, purposefully knocking into Chris with his shoulder blade in the process. "Oops," Evan growled.

Chris growled and looked Evan right in the eye. He did the same to Evan, only doing it so hard that Evan was knocked back a little. "Oops," Chris sneered.

Evan groaned and walked towards the parking lot. Chris laughed, following behind Evan. "Bitch," he called out.

"Fuck you," Evan responded. "I'm only doing this because you asked me to!"

"Oh, I regret it already!"

"Shut up!"

Chris laughed once more.

It was taking so much willpower for Evan to not turn around and smack Chris dead in the face when he heard his disgustingly sly laugh.

But Evan couldn't do it.

Right when they got to the car, Evan turned around and stopped moving. Chris almost ran into Evan because he stopped walking so abruptly. "What's the matter?" Chris taunted. "You mad?"

Evan shoved Chris by the shoulder. "The fuck you think?" he shouted.

Although Chris was already taller than Evan, he made himself look even taller, towering over Evan like a skyscraper. Evan backed up when Chris did this. "Come on then," Chris said with a seethed tone of voice. "I fucking dare you."

Chris placed a hand on Evan's chest and pushed him, pinning him against the car.

They took a few moments to stare each other right in the eyes in an attempt to frighten or intimidate the other, but then…

Evan roughly shoved Chris down on the seat, holding him down against the soft leather of the sexy 2018 Chevy Colorado. Evan forcefully kissed Chris, making a nasty sound when their lips touched. Chris wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and pulled downward, causing both of their erect cocks to grind against one another. They both moaned as their tongues met, fighting violently. Evan tangled his tongue with Chris' and sucked, again, causing both of them to moan.

They were kissing. Kissing. Something they'd never imagine doing with each other.

After a few more seconds of making out, Evan pulled away for a quick second and gasped, "H-holy shit, you're such a fucking dickhole!"

Chris laughed and replied with, "You're a fuckin' piece of shit!"

They both laughed, then continued kissing.

As for why they were kissing?

Evan didn't know what it was, but something about Chris made him feel aroused. He let that arousal take over him, and let his body do the dirty work for him.

This was the same for Chris; he found himself unable to resist Evan's actions for some odd reason, yet, he couldn't put a finger on what was the reason.

No matter what it was, they liked it, and they would keep doing it until they were completely exhausted.


End file.
